


The Desk

by DRHPaints



Category: Conan O’Brien, Conan O’Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Desk, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, desk porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Conan’s lover Lydia hides under the desk during a taping of ‘Late Night’ and he has to fight to keep it together while she pleasures him. After the cameras are off, Conan gets his revenge.
Relationships: Conan O’Brien/Original Female Character
Kudos: 12





	The Desk

Music revving down, Conan gestured to Max and the band, thanking them before swiveling into his chair and sliding behind the desk. Welcoming the first guest, a rather attractive actress, Conan came around to hug her, indicating that she take a seat before he resumed his spot behind the desk, running a hand through his buoyant orange hair and smiling.

“Now, your new movie, from what I understand you all had some difficulty during your filming in Canada, is that right?” Waiting for her response, Conan felt something brush against his knee and nearly screamed in surprise. Thankfully years on television trained him to maintain composure, so he pushed back and cautiously tried to peer underneath the desk while still trying to keep the majority of his focus on the guest. 

Lydia’s face looked up from between his legs with a mischievous grin.  _ Holy fucking shit, when the hell did she get under there?  _ Lydia must’ve crawled under well before Conan began his monologue, crouching in wait while the audience laughed and he danced around like an idiot, biding her time until just this moment to surprise him.

Realizing the actress had finished talking and was staring at him, Conan plastered a smile on his face and adjusted his tie. “Oh, interesting. And your director, I hear he had a very specific process for getting the shots he wanted, is that true?” A palm cupped over the bundle of Conan’s crotch and he froze.  _ Is she fucking crazy?!  _

Lydia always got hot in public places. She loved it when Conan would slide his freckled fingers between her slick thighs under the table at a restaurant, particularly if it was crowded. More often than not she’d drag him into the bathroom after to fuck, forcing Conan to cover her mouth as she never bothered to keep her voice down when she screamed his name. But this was just plain reckless.

Fiddling with his button and zipper, Conan tried to slyly reach under the desk and tap Lydia’s shoulder, waving his hand back and forth in a cutting gesture, but Conan felt the waistband of his pants lowering, the wheels of his chair dragging slightly forward.

Guest still prattling on, Lydia’s hand unearthed his cock and slid the loose skin up toward the head a couple of times before Conan felt her curvaceous lips envelop his soft tip. Managing to turn a gasp into a clearing of his throat, Conan blinked and turned to the actress as she finished her question. “That’s great, um...tell me more about that.”

Confused, she looked at Conan, then toward the camera, then back at him. “Oh, that’s, uh...that’s it, I guess…”

Lydia had his cock about halfway down her throat now and was starting to suck.  _ Hard.  _ “Oh right. Sorry. Um…” Conan peered down at his blue sheet of notes, swallowing. He didn’t want this to be turning him on, didn’t want to be getting a giant erection in front of hundreds of people. But that’s exactly what was happening. “You also just finished doing a Broadway production, too. Your first time, right? How did that go?” Thankfully she lit up at the question, rambling excitedly, because Lydia took him all the way down, the muscles of her throat undulating around him as she fondled his balls. 

Gripping the underside of the desk until his knuckles were white, Conan fought to keep his breath steady. Sweat broke out underneath his suit jacket as Lydia rose, hollowing her cheeks over the sensitive head while she jerked the shaft furiously into her mouth, using three fingers to rub circles into the soft spot behind his balls that she knew drove him  _ crazy. _

Heart hammering, pins of sweat breaking out along his hairline, Conan gazed helplessly at the audience before allowing his eyes to fall shut for half a second.  _ This isn’t happening. This isn’t real. Just fight it. Make it to commercial. _

__ But she was bobbing so fast. Her mouth so warm, so wet. And as the actress told a story that thankfully had the audience roaring with laughter, Conan dug his own fingers into his thigh, an expression of deep anguish on his face as he covered his mouth with his hand, exhaling loudly and twisting his heels into the carpet as Lydia swallowed pulse after pulse of his warm cum. 

Positive his face was pink, Conan tried to take deep, slow breaths. Absorbed in her own anecdote, thankfully the actress didn’t seem to notice, but when they finally did cut and go to commercial, as Lydia was putting him away and doing up his slacks, Conan’s producer Jeff caught his eye, mouthing “ _ Are you okay? _ ” 

Nodding, Conan gave him a thumbs up. Shaken, Conan made it through the other interviews well enough, and he lingered after they wrapped, doing his little bit of crowd work as per usual and waiting for the crew to clear the set. 

Everyone finally gone, Conan leaned on the edge of the desk, crossing his long legs and knocking on the top. “Alright, come on out, you evil harlot.” Conan chuckled as Lydia scooted on her hands and knees, grinning wickedly. Standing, she fixed her auburn hair, cracking her neck and rolling her shoulders.

“Damn, I’m sore. It’s cramped under there.” Putting both arms behind her, Lydia bent backward until there was an audible crack.

Conan shook his head. “Oh, I’m sorry. Was that  _ difficult  _ for you?” Running her tongue over her teeth, Lydia laughed. “Oh, you think it’s funny?” Crossing his arms, Conan tilted his head. “There is now a record,” he closed his eyes, thin lips smiling. “Of me cumming in your mouth on national television, and you think that’s funny?”

Walking to him, Lydia pressed her body against his, threading Conan’s tie between her fingers and gazing into his crystalline blue eyes. “Hilarious.”

Snatching her by the hips, Conan forcefully pushed Lydia back against the desk, lowering his face to hers, lips warm against her ear. “ _ Let’s see how funny you think you are when I’m done with you. _ ”

Spreading her legs, Conan laid on top of her, grinding Lydia into the desk. She could feel the column of his erection through his slacks as he bunched her skirt at her waist, lips moving against hers furiously, mouths moaning into one another as she fisted her fingers in his fluffy orange hair. Breaking away, he peeled off her panties and cast them aside, running his fingers over her slick pussy a couple of times before unceremoniously sliding two deep inside and curling upward, thrusting into her while his thumb spun over her clit.

“Conan,  _ fuck! _ ” Lydia gasped, her nails grazing his scalp as she rocked herself onto his fingers, eyes twitching.

“Yeah, you like that?” Conan growled, sharp jaw clenched and nose flaring millimeters from her face. “You like when I fuck you with my fingers? You gonna cum on my hand, huh?  _ Huh?  _ Do it. Cum for me.  _ Cum for me! _ ” Gladly obeying, Lydia’s legs shook uncontrollably as she clenched around Conan, body writhing on the desk as she shouted his name.

Retracting his hand, Conan lasciviously sucked the fingers into his mouth before hoisting Lydia up by the front of her dress and spinning her around violently, slamming her face down on the desk, kicking her legs apart with one large shoe. Taking a fistful of scarlet hair, Conan arched her back until Lydia’s ear was against his thin lips. 

“ _ I’m gonna fuck you so goddamn hard to punish you for what you did. _ ” Conan’s voice had a tone she’d never heard before. Deep. Dangerous. 

Lydia shivered. “Yes. Please.  _ Please fuck me. _ ” Conan pushed her down and Lydia squeaked when her head squished against the desk, Conan’s wide hand pressing the side of her face firmly into the wooden surface as she heard the jingling of his zipper behind her in the seconds before his cock shoved inside. 

Gasping, her fingers splayed wide over the desk top as Lydia took all of his massive cock. Conan began ramming into her, and Lydia could feel the edge of the desk digging into her thighs, certain she would have a straight, dark bruise tomorrow. 

Moans turning to screams as Conan pounded into her, Lydia’s fingertips clung to the edge as her legs trembled and she dripped down his cock. Raising a hand high in the air, Conan cracked a freckled hand across her round ass. 

“ _ Yeah, you love it, don’t you? You love when I fuck you hard? Huh? Yeah? _ ” Spanking her again, Conan barreled forward frenetically, clapping his hips against Lydia’s ass as she started to flutter around his thick cock.

“ _ Fuck! Yes! I love it, Conan! I love your cock! _ ” Lydia struggled to answer, thankful the desk held her aloft as another orgasm ripped through her, hands scrambling and mouth working silently as her body constricted.

Falling forward, Conan released her head and grabbed the opposite edge of the desktop, throwing himself into her with such force that the desk moved across the carpet an inch or two at a time with each jerk of his hips.

“ _ Lydia, fuck! FUCK! _ ” With a final strained thrust and a whimpering moan, Conan came, deflating on top of Lydia, sweaty and sated.

Kissing her cheek, Conan stood to find his legs were wobbly, and did up his slacks. Doing the same, Lydia worked her skirt down and went about trying to locate her panties. Dragging the desk back to its rightful position and doing his best to clean off any stains that may have accumulated in their passion, Conan ran a loving hand over his trusty Late Night companion, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom


End file.
